Leather and Lace
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: "Lovers forever, face to face. My city or mountains; Stay with me stay. I need you to love me; I need you today.Give to me your leather, take from me my lace" Fluffy Ficlet for Loja, Takes place six months after 'Lover to Lover'. Strictly a for fun write.
1. Chapter 1: Of Books and Scrolls

**AN: Hi! **

**Okay, so this is another ficlet for Anja/Loki. Why? Because I can. End of story. I just love seeing them together when they're in Asgard. *shrugs* **

**This probably won't be nearly as mature as the last ficlet I wrote for these two, but you never know. Anja and Loki tend to take on a life of their own when I'm writing for them. **

**Please review! I Love hearing what my readers think as you are all my main source of support for writing. :)**

* * *

"_Lovers forever, face to face_

_My city or mountains_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me; I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace"_

_~ 'Leather and Lace' by Stevie Nicks_

* * *

The morning sun stretched across the golden rooftops of Asgard as it broke the edge of the horizon. The smell of fresh baked bread was in the air, a testament to the working class people of the golden city. Most of the nobility was still abed, all but one dark prince that sat in the gardens, meditating as the sun rose higher in the sky.

This was Loki's haven, a place away from the expectations of the palace as well as his older brother's constant pestering when all Loki wanted to do was think. He sat cross-legged in the grass, dark lashes splaying over his cheekbones as he focused on honing his most basic abilities.

That was what she had taught him; that his craft was not just a science, but an art.

He thought of Anja frequently, never a day going by that he did not see her shining silver eyes in his mind's eye, or remember her sweet voice telling him that she was his. He missed her greatly. It had been a full six months since she had left with the Academy once more, and he had so often found himself hoping that she would show up and see him.

With a sigh, Loki rose from his place in the grass. Often when Anja would pop up into his thoughts while he was meditating, any attempt at regaining focus was folly. He preferred to read in the mornings anyhow…

*o*O*o*

Anja's home realm of Vanaheim stretched out before the silver-eyed girl as she stepped from the path the Bifrost had made when it touched down. Closing her eyes briefly, Anja took in the familiar scent of damp sea air. It was something that would always make her think of her home no matter where she was.

The Academy had granted her permission to go home for a week. Her father had wished to see her and in all truthfulness, she had wished to see him. Her younger sisters, Allana and Robyn, had seemed intent on seeing her after so long as well. Anja had almost forgotten how much she loved her home realm. Her eyes opened slowly as the realization that she was home sank in. Her fur-lined cloak billowed about her as a sharp bout of wind tore at her long hair.

The waters of the vast oceans that took up the majority of the realm stretched before her, deep and a dark green in color under the gray of the early morning sky. From her place atop the jagged cliffs, she could make out the vague outline of the Great Library against the sky, the gray flagstones blending in easily with the seemingly constant fog that sat around the swirling cauldron of emerald green waters.

As she gazed down into the depths of the ocean, her heart beat a little faster as she thought of him…

*o*O*o*

"Oh, Anja. Please, sit down, Sweetling."

Anja looked up from the stack of books she was carrying at the sound of her father's voice. Her silver eyes flashed a bit as the older man tried to take the stack of books from her. She had been in Vanaheim for two days now, and she had been placing a few books back to their original places.

"Father, I told you. I quite enjoy handling the books. I always have."

Anja's father, Bran, was an elderly man with a receding hairline of white hair. His health had always been a concern of Anja's and today was no different. "Aye, Anja, but I wish you would take a break. I know not what they make you do at that school, but you look tired."

Anja smiled slightly, allowing her father to take the books from her and begin to place them systematically upon the shelf. She leaned against one of the shelves, listening to him prattle on about the unfairness of never getting to see her and that he would have fought against the decision that the court of Odin had made about her schooling had he been in Asgard to do so.

She smiled fondly at her father, turning to gaze at a shelf of books strictly about a place called Midgard. She had not been to that realm yet, but she knew she was scheduled for a visit sometime in the near future with the Academy. That had her very excited. She had read once that the Midgardians had once called her people gods. She wished to see exactly how the people of Midgard thought and experience their culture if she ever got the chance.

Then, something caught Anja's attention that she would never have expected, not in a thousand years. From her peripheral vision, she could make out a dark head and a pale face cutting through the rows of shelves, slipping into shadow once more by the time she had realized who it was. She turned back to her father, swallowing hard as her heart rate increased. What did Loki want here?

Then she remembered that she was in the Great Library, a place Loki had expressed his fondness for during her time with him back in Asgard. She steeled her nerves, turning to her father as she felt heat touch her cheeks with the rush of blood that had flooded them at the thought of Loki. Here. In her home.

"Father, I shall be just down the hall should you need me," she said quietly as she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Bran nodded, removing one book from the top shelf and replacing it after he had dusted it a bit. "Promise me you shall rest though, Anja. I worry for your health."

Rest? With Loki around? That was a very steep expectation, even if her father did not know he was placing it on her. She smiled at him again before turning to the direction that she had seen Loki gliding towards. Something told her he would be in the science section…

Anja left the room that her father had been in, heading to the great area that housed the science books as well as the great observatory that had been installed after the AllFather's victory in the Great War. She was very near the entrance to the observatory when a cool hand wrapped gently around her wrist. She let out a gasp in surprise, turning fully to meet Loki's emerald gaze.

"Anja?" he said, eyes glittering in the morning light that filtered down to them from the skylights several stories above them. He smiled, a shy, loving grin that he had only shown her once. He was dressed in a tunic of black and green leather, obviously his traveller's garb. No one would suspect that he was a prince should they happen to come across him.

She grinned back, a toothy smile flashing across her own face. "My Prince," she said, happiness inflected in every syllable. "I did not expect to see you here."

He let out a light huff of a laugh as he brought her knuckles up to brush his lips across. "And nor did I expect to come across such a beauty." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he looked down at her lovingly. "How are you?"

"Wonderful, to be truthful, Loki." She looked around for a brief moment before lacing her fingers with his and walking him back into the shelter of a few shelves. The last thing she needed was her sisters seeing her with him… or worse, her father. She had not told anyone of her relationship with the dark prince. Only Fandral knew the very basics of the two's relationship for she had never told the warrior explicitly of their meetings in the gardens of Asgard. "But I am even better now. What are you doing here?"

"I was here for research purposes. My father wanted me to read up in a certain form of battle strategy. He claims that I have more of a knack for strategy than Thor, though I suspect he is still trying to make me feel better since Thor has been named the heir to the throne." The slightest bit of bitterness was etched in his tone, but he smiled down at her, his fingers brushing her cheek in a loving caress. "Why did you not tell me you would be home?" he said quietly, trying to distract her from the look that had flitted across her gaze when he had spoken of his brother in such a way.

She shrugged, biting her lower lip as she looked away from him. His long fingers wrapped around her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze gently when she did not answer him. "Anja, I wish to know when you have time away from your studies."

"I needed time with my family, Loki. Surely you can understand that." Her intense gaze did not waver as she looked at him and an overwhelming sense of love consumed him. She was as feisty as ever, independent and strong-willed. There were so few women in Asgard that treated him in such a way, and he knew that her way of acting had been one of the first things that had drawn him to her. With her, he was not the younger prince of Asgard, but a man. He liked that. A lot.

"Well then," he said quietly as he stepped even closer her, a playful glint in his eye. "I suppose I shall just…" As he trailed off, he brought his lips dangerously close to her own, his breath ghosting cross her lips in a torturous fashion. So close, yet so far from what he knew she needed from him. He smirked as she closed her eyes and he finished his sentence. "…let you get back to your family matters then."

Her silver eyes snapped open as he withdrew from her, a smile stretched across the marble planes of his alabaster face. She tilted her head to the left, smiling playfully at him. Two could play this game…

"Perhaps I shall," she said quietly. "I have missed my sisters an awful lot. And my father could really use my help."

At that, something had shifted in Loki's gaze and it stopped Anja in her tracks as she took him in. "Your father? He is nearby?"

Where in Valhalla was he going with this? Slowly, she nodded.

A broad grin stretched across Loki's features now. "Well then, I think I shall go meet him. I have often wanted to meet with the Keeper of the Books." At his words, Anja's eyes had gone wide, disbelief etched in her gaze. He knew what was going through her mind. In this scenario it was not entirely unobvious. Of course she would be uncomfortable allowing her father to meet with the man that had bedded her several times already. "Anja, I wish to meet your family."

She stared at him wide-eyed for another three seconds before scratching her nose slightly, eyes closing as she thought through what he was saying. "Why?" That was all she could come up with.

He shrugged again. "We are a married couple in all but name, My Love," he whispered. "And even that will be remedied soon enough if I have my way." His gaze burned into her and she shuddered. But it was not fear. It was desire that was already humming through her, the burning need to be alone with him already prominent in the back of her mind.

"Very well," she acquiesced when his gaze did not falter. "But do try to behave yourself. I wouldn't want my own father to be upset should he learn his daughter has been deflowered by a Prince of Asgard."

Loki laughed out right at that, taking her hand in his and placing an open mouth kiss across the knuckles of her index and middle fingers. She let out a gasp at the warm feel of his mouth on her hand, meeting the emerald of his eyes that had not left her face as he had kissed her. "My Lady, have you ever known me to be less than civil?"

"I can think of a few times that stick out rather prominently in my mind, My Prince," she quipped, smiling playfully again as she lowered her hand from his grip.

"And I also recall you not minding one bit," he said as he tucked her arm in his. "Come. I wish to meet your father."

With a sigh, Anja nodded, stepping out of the vast aisles of books and making her way down the hall with Loki back to where her father had been just a half hour before.

* * *

**Yeah, so this will be mainly fluff that I write for when the inspiration hits. To be honest, I love these shorter stories with these two. It feels a lot more carefree and I have a blast writing the fluffier side of their relationship when they aren't faced with Loki's darker side. :P **

**Next chapter is going to be fun, that's all I'm going to say ;) **

**Review? **

**~Sirius **


	2. Chapter 2: Leather

"_I have my own life_

_And I am stronger_

_Than you know._

_But I carry this feeling_

_That when you walked into my house_

_you wouldn't be walking out the door"_

_~ 'Leather and Lace'_

* * *

Anja took in a deep breath as she made it back to the room where her father had been. The gray flagstones of the Great Library were cool, even through the soles of her brown leather boots that remained hidden under her skirt.

She had released her grip on Loki's hand, allowing her own to fall to her side as she walked beside him. She sneaked a peak at him from the corner of her eye. He was so at ease it was almost maddening. Here she was frantically trying to figure out the best way to introduce her father to him, and yet Loki was the epitome of grace as always.

"Anja, I can practically feel the static electricity crackling about you. Please, be calm. I only want to meet him."

She glanced over at him, then suppressed a grimace as she realized that her powers had been summoning some sort of atmospheric energy around her. It was the perfect mirror of her emotions and state of mind at the moment, but she had admittedly still a bit to work on when it came to separating her emotions from her magic.

"I am calm," she said quietly, but her voice squeaked.

His hand came out to take hers, stopping her at the entrance of the room her father was in. She could hear the older man placing books in every which way back on the shelves. "You were never any good at lying," he said quietly. His breath cascaded over her and she barely contained a shudder. How could his words alone make her want him so badly? But the present soon came back to her as she realized that Loki had taken her by the hand, ushering her further into the room.

Before anyone could see them, Anja had taken her hand from his grip, curling it around the crook of his arm so they would not appear too improper.

"Father," she called to the white head that was bobbing in and out of the shelves, so preoccupied that he did not notice his own daughter at the arm of a stranger. He paced in and out of the shelves, heavy books in hand while he seemed almost lost in his own daydreams. Loki fought a smile, realizing how much Anja had picked up her mannerisms from her father. He had hardly met the man and he knew already that he and she were very much alike.

"Father," Anja called again when he did not look up at the sound of her voice. She pursed her lips, glancing up at Loki apologetically as she unhooked her arm from his and walked over to her father, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

He looked at her with a smile on his face, and from what Loki could tell, absolute adoration. It was quite clear that she was very well loved here and some small portion of Loki could understand why she had been so adamant about returning when he first met her in Asgard. He could only hope that he would hold that kind of power over her one day, that she would love him with as much heart as she did her father.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to someone," she said carefully as she turned to Loki.

Loki looked down at Anja's father, a small smile stretching across his lips as he bowed his head slightly.

Anja's father stared up at him, blinking once. He clearly did not know who Loki was. "Father, this is Prince Loki of Asgard," Anja said carefully. "He has often helped me with my craft. Prince Loki, this is my father, Bran."

Loki cut his eyes at her when she addressed him so formally, pressing his lips together in a knowing smile before turning his gaze back to Bran. "It is a pleasure, sir," Loki said formally.

Bran gave Loki a smile that so very much like Anja's. "The pleasure is all mine, My Prince," Bran said quietly. "How is your father doing?" The silver eyes of this man were his daughter's through and through as Loki kept eye contact with him.

Loki quirked an eyebrow up. "He is well, sir." He had forgotten that the Allfather had established this place a long time ago. No doubt Odin and Bran were very close.

"I am glad to hear it," Bran said after a moment's thought. The old man did not miss the way that his daughter had come to face Loki a tad more than himself. Anja smiled as her father's gaze met her own. "What, may I ask, brings you to Vanaheim?"

"Oh, research. My father wished me to learn of a certain type of battle strategy. In fact, I was just searching for a particular scroll when I came upon you lovely Anja here." Loki inwardly smiled when Anja stiffened at his words.

Bran looked at Loki for a whole two seconds before looking to Anja and a broad grin stretched across his features. "And how did you two meet?" The inquisition was evident in his voice.

"We met in Asgard, father, the first time I travelled there." Anja had spoken up at this point and Loki tried very hard not to roll his eyes. 'Met' was an understatement.

"Ah," Bran said as he picked a book up from the cart in front of him before looking back to Loki. "Well it is a high honor to meet a son of Odin. I knew your father in the dark times. He is an honorable warrior." Bran placed the book he had been holding back on the shelf.

Loki bowed his head once more. "You flatter me, sir."

Bran gave him a gruff bow as well. Anja had never seen her father bow before and it seemed to be an act as unnatural to Bran as it had been to her during her first few months in Asgard. "And, My Prince." Loki, whose gaze had turned back to Anja's after her father had turned back to his books, looked back to Bran. "I invite you to dine with us should you so desire. We've many rooms available if you worry about travelling on a full stomach as well."

"Father," Anja interjected before Loki could accept. "I believe Prince Loki needs to get back. He had urgent matters in Asgard did you not?" she squeaked. It was not that she didn't want him here, but the thought of her younger sisters pestering him over a flagon of ale made her nervous.

"Thank you, Sir," Loki said as he gave Anja a sidelong glance. "I think I can afford one night in Vanaheim, My Lady," he said as he turned to her. "Your hospitality is most welcome. I would be delighted to join you for supper." His gaze did not leave Anja's as he looked down at her, a small smirk playing about his lips. Bran studied the two for a full moment longer before turning back to his books, disappearing down the rows of leather bound treasures.

*o*O*o*

"Now, was that so terrible?" Loki said quietly as he and Anja walked through the rows upon rows of novels that the Library boasted.

Anja shrugged, glancing up at the top shelf. "You've not met my sisters yet."

"Anja," Loki said quietly, seriousness now evident in his tone. "I do not think he dislikes me. Do you?"

Anja faced Loki, stopping as she took his hand. "I think he was as impressed as he can be, Loki. He is very introverted, in case you did not see that." Loki let out a small laugh at her as she kissed his knuckles.

"I do not think he would object to us being together," he said suddenly, his smile melting and a serious expression back on his face in an instant. "Do you?"

Why Loki ached for Anja's father's approval, he did not know. He had taken several lovers before he had met Anja, ranging from common palace maids to ladies of the court, but never once had he felt the need to meet their families. What was this woman doing to him?!

She pursed her lips, deep in thought. "No, Loki, I do not think he would object. He knows I am level headed and he values my decisions as well." He was smiling fully now. "But, Loki. I want you to understand that should we decide to marry… I want it to be my choice, our choice. I do not wish for an arranged marriage."

The emerald of Loki's eyes sparked as she spoke, obviously in wonder that she had even considered marriage to him. "I shall honor your desires, My Lady." Gently, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "In _every_ way," he whispered silkily before withdrawing.

*o*O*o*

Anja looked down at her plate of food, a silver fork in one hand and her other resting in her lap as she took in the circus that was unfolding around her. Loki was sitting next to her in avid conversation with Bran about the scrolls he had found on the battle strategies Odin had wanted.

Alanna and Robyn sat across from her, the two younger girls glancing over at Loki and giggling occasionally. Alanna was twelve years old and already knew more about the applications of face paint and kohl than Anja could ever hope to know. Robyn was fifteen, slightly older but by no means more mature. Anja's knee was bouncing up and down at ninety miles an hour as her nerves escalated. She was just waiting on her younger sisters to say something that might embarrass her.

And, as she expected, the younger girls did not disappoint.

"Prince Loki," Alanna's voice reached across the table and Loki looked up at her, eyebrows raised as he waited on her to speak. "Is it true you can do what our sister is learning to do? That you can do magic?" Alanna's large, violet eyes were expectant as she took him in.

Loki let out a small chuckle as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. Under the table, Anja's leg was still moving up and down at a fast pace and she nearly jumped as his hand came down to stop it in its tracks. The left corner of his lips tilted up in a small smirk, one she would not have noticed if she did not know him so well.

"Aye, That I am," he replied evenly to Alanna. Alanna's eyes lit up at that.

"Have you taught Anja anything? She never shows us her magic… "

Anja looked down in her lap, repositioning her napkin as she listened to the conversation that was going on around her. "I have," he said as he glanced over at his lover. He was certain she was blushing under that beautiful olive complexion.

"I'll bet you are very skilled," Robyn piped up. Loki smiled at her softly, his hand trailing up Anja's thigh and taking her hand under the table to calm her down. The table cloth hid his motions, but he was certain her father could see the slightest movement. Bran either ignored it or chose to not notice it, however, because his silver gaze went back to his plate.

"I have been told that I am, Little One," he replied as he took a sip of wine. "And your Anja is by far one of the most talented I have seen in quite some time." At that, Anja's head had shot up, meeting Loki's gaze with wide silver eyes. He nodded at her.

"Tell me, Prince Loki. How long have you known my daughter?" Bran said after a moment, breaking the gaze that Loki had caught Anja in.

"Oh, for quite some time, Sir. I was her tutor, if you will, until the Academy learned of her talents."

Bran nodded solemnly. "And your wife did not mind this, My Liege? Meeting with a young girl in such a fashion?" One look in Bran's eyes and Loki knew the old man knew exactly what was going on between Anja and himself.

"Oh, I am not married, Sir," Loki said by way of reply.

Bran nodded once more, taking a sip of water before popping a piece of bread in his mouth. The older man turned to Anja then, speaking with her about Library matters.

*o*O*o*

The evening passed, and Loki found himself rising from the table as the three sisters did. He was going to leave the room to go to his own quarters when Bran's voice stopped him.

"Prince Loki, if you would do me the honor of remaining here for the briefest of moments I would very much appreciate it." Loki stopped in his tracks, waving slightly at Anja before he turned around to face the table.

"Please, have a seat," Bran said quietly. Loki paused for a moment, but decided to come back to the chair he had been sitting in next to Anja's father. The old man was finishing up his tea still. "You say my daughter is talented," Bran said after a brief pause.

Loki looked at him, nodding after a moment. Where was this man going with this?

"How long have you known her in such an intimate fashion?" Bran said quickly.

Loki was slightly dumbfounded. He'd not expected this…

"I know not what you mean, Sir-"

"My Prince, please do not insult me. I saw the way she looked at you. She has never acted that way in front of a man, and trust me, there have always been a few that come in and out of this place that would love to wed one such as her. But, My Prince, after seeing you two this evening, I feel I must let you know how much I care for her."

The old man's gaze was clouded a bit from the wine, but his words were as sharp as ever. Loki nodded. "I understand."

"May I ask you to watch out for her whenever you can? I truly worry for her while she is at the Academy. I would never tell her but…"

"You have my word, Bran," Loki said after a moment. "I care for her perhaps just as much as you do." Loki knew that he cared for Anja on a completely different scale that what her father did. He loved her, body and soul. There was no one else that he could even fathom being with now that he knew her. Loki had never been one for sentiment, but that revelation was the simple fact of life. He loved Anja and she loved him.

Bran smiled at that, the grin touching his eyes for the first time since Loki had met him. "I can see that as well, My Prince."

*o*O*o*

Loki strode gracefully down the darkened hallways of the library. It had gotten late very quickly on him after he had taken the appropriate notes from the scrolls his father had wanted and the chilly night air of Vanaheim was pressing in on him. His powers felt more in tune with the cold, a phenomenon that had been a part of him since he had first learned to use his magic. Even as a young boy he had preferred the cold to the warm weather of Asgard.

He knew he should go on to his own quarters, but he had not seen Anja since supper. She had all but disappeared, probably to her own quarters if he was not mistaken.

He was outside by now, a courtyard stretching before him as the cold winds of the night tore at his collar-length raven hair… and in the tower that was in his direct line of sight, a dark head stood out against the candle lit backdrop of a bedroom, Anja moving around within it.

Suddenly, Loki knew he was not going to his own quarters that night.

* * *

**Oh, Loki, you're so naughty! ;) Can I say I am having a blast writing this? Really, I am. XD **

**Hopefully it's just as much fun to read as it is to write and I will have an update up sooner or later. **

**~Sirius **


	3. Chapter 3: Lace

_**Super short update, but hey, the muse struck and this was all it gave me. Fluff galore headed your way though ;)**_

* * *

"_Sometimes I'm a strong man_

_Sometimes cold and scared_

_And sometimes I cry_

_But that time I saw you_

_I knew with you to light my nights_

_Somehow I'd get by"_

* * *

"Thank you, Marsi," Anja said to her nurse maid as the elderly woman puttered about her room, a few of Anja's gowns in hand as she worked frantically to situate Anja for the night. "I very much appreciate your help, but I can handle these." She waved a hand at the fabric in Marsi's hands, rearranging the molecules of the fabric so they could be stowed away neatly.

Marsi gave Anja a small smile. "My Little Anja has grown up on me, no doubt," she said quietly. "And I remember a time when you could barely get into bed on your own for you were so small." Marsi patted Anja's arm affectionately as she turned to leave. "Rest well, Dear One," the older woman said lovingly.

Anja smiled at Marsi, nodding to her before the older woman left her chambers. Quietly, Anja made to go to her vanity, running a brush through her wild curls that fell about her shoulders. Her sisters were asleep just down the hall, and she could make out Alanna's snores as she ran the silver brush through her hair.

Anja took her reflection in, smoothing her curls back in a more manageable style. The year she had been away from her home had changed her infinitesimally. There seemed to be a more mature look about her large eyes, her thin lips slightly fuller than they had been. Her skin was still an olive complexion, her curls dark brown as they cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face. But she was still Anja. That she was sure of.

She stiffened slightly when she felt strong hands wrap around her bare shoulders. The room was bathed in a dim glow from her fireplace, the white lace of her nightgown looking as though it were on fire. Almost instantly, she relaxed into Loki's touch.

"Well hello, My Lady," he whispered as her gaze met his in the mirror. "I daresay you have never looked more beautiful."

She smiled fully at that, standing up and turning in his embrace to face him full on. "And you never more handsome," she replied playfully as she smoothed his slightly ruffled hair back. It was just brushing his collar and she fought the urge to wrap her fingers in it.

She could see a large smile stretch his pale lips as he took her in. "I thought I might come visit _you_ tonight," he said quietly, seductively as he took her chin in his hand and leaned in to place a kiss on her jaw. She seemed to slump a bit at that and he pulled away.

"My sisters are just down the hall," she said quietly. "Not tonight." She placed a hand to his face and he melted into it before taking it into his own, turning his head into her hand, and trailing his nose from the base of her palm to just where her pulse was.

"Then we shall keep quiet," he whispered into her skin, eyes closed as he planted a kiss there. The hand that had been holding hers to his lips trailed even further down her arm, coming to rest at her elbow before he pulled her against him with a gentle tug. "We seldom see each other as it is, My Lady," he said as he smiled down at her. The low neckline of her nightgown was rubbing a bit against the rough leather of his clothes, tugging down as it exposed the top part of her breasts. "Please take me into your bed tonight."

Anja's breath caught in her throat as she gazed up into his eyes. Her body was flush against his, and she could feel his heart beat where her free hand had come to rest on his chest. Her other hand was still where he had draped it over his shoulder when he had pulled her into him. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes for the briefest moment… and snapping them wide open when his lips came down to meet hers, soft and gentle as he kissed her chastely.

Then, as quickly as he had pressed his lips to hers, she felt something coil deep within her belly. It was something she had grown far too familiar with since she had met this man, and she fought a groan as it built up in her chest. If only Loki knew how hard this was for her…

"Loki," she gasped as he pulled away. "I said not tonight."

He pressed his lips into a fine line, looking down his nose at her determined expression. "Then what would you like to do, My Lady?" he said quietly.

She gave him a wry smile, trailing her hand down his arm to rest in his hand that was not at her waist. "We could talk," she said quietly, her gaze never leaving his. "Like we used to do in the gardens, do you remember?" She brushed her lips across his knuckles chastely as she kept eye contact with him.

Loki's lips quirked up in a half-smile, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Will that make you happy?" he said quietly against her forehead, his breath ghosting across where his lips touched her skin.

She closed her eyes, nodding as she pulled away to look back up at him. "Very much," she added. Something entirely new to Loki flooded through him as he looked down at Anja. Was it rejection? He couldn't be sure. She had rejected him only once since he had known her… Why did she not wish for him now? Did she not want him anymore? One look in his eyes told her what was going through his head. "Oh, Loki, I promise that it's not you. I do not wish to disturb my sisters… You know how… well, you know how we can be sometimes."

Loki's hand came up to cup her face as he laughed outright at that. She was as unpredictable as ever, yet her morals were so tender. He knew she loved him with the simple look in her big, silver eyes.

"Then I shall honor your wishes," he said quietly, resigned. She smiled softly as she took him by the hand and led him towards her bed. She slipped under the icy covers, waiting on him to discard his boots and over coat before he slipped into bed beside her. She furrowed her brow in the dark as she snuggled into his chest… which was cold as a stone beneath the thin linen of his undershirt.

"You are frigid, My Love," she said quietly as she snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist to warm him with her body. The feel of her curves and breasts did not go unnoticed by Loki, but he contained himself as he wrapped an arm around her own form.

"I feel quite fine, to be truthful, Anja. Better than I have in a long time. This cool air does me good." She smiled at that, happy that he was happy.

"I have always preferred Vanaheim's weather to Asgard's as well," she said softly as she took in the soft glow of the embers in her fire place. They had nearly died down by now and they gave off a molten glow in her room. Loki's pale face was illuminated, his emerald eyes shining. "There is no reason for a fire save for the dead of winter in Asgard, yet somehow there is something wonderful about gathering about one with people you love." She waited quietly for his response to her last comment, a bit stunned at herself for letting it slip so easily. She had never been this open. With anyone.

"I concur with that," he replied as he held her closer. He had begun to relax now, and he realized how much simply being with her like this made him happy. She was such a special woman, one he knew he had been lucky to find… And one he knew he would marry the first chance he was presented with.

"You know," she said quietly as her cheek relaxed fully into his chest, now rising and falling with each slow breath he took. "Gathering around a fire as a family is the last true memory I have of my mother," she said. "Before she died, she used to tell me that there were fire faeries in the flickering of the flames and that if you looked hard enough, you just may be lucky enough to see one."

Loki's own cheek had come to rest on the top of her head by now. "That is truly a wonderful thing to contemplate. My own mother never even had the opportunity to tell me those kinds of stories. I was always skittish of the fire when I was younger. Even as a sorcerer, in my early years of course, I had a bit of trouble manipulating the fire."

Anja looked up at him from her place at his chest. "But not anymore?"

He smiled down at her, kissing her nose. "No, My Lady, not anymore. In fact…" His hand that had not been cradling her into him reached up towards the dying flames, summoning a bit of fire and twirling it into the shape of a small, winged creature. "I quite enjoy playing with it."

She let out a laugh of delight as she watched the product of his magic before her. "Then I am glad to hear that," she said after a moment. "Because you certainly were doing just that when you introduced yourself to my father today."

Loki tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips together in mock confusion. "I know not what you mean, My Lady," he said.

"Oh, of course you do," she said as she sat up to look down at him. She was smiling though. "And I do not think I could love you any more for it," she said after a moment. "You are honestly the most wonderful man I have ever known, Prince Loki. And I know you feel like you have been belittled since your brother was named heir to the throne, but you will always be a good, just man in my eyes. You own me, Loki, body, heart, and soul. And I love you. Never doubt that."

He smiled up at her from his place at her pillow, pulling her back down next to him as he placed a kiss on her lips. She returned it and he ignored the white lace strap of her nightgown as it fell over her shoulder and he tucked her back into his body. "And I love you," he replied. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. You are my everything."

She let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes, snuggled up with him under the sheets of her own bed. He was warm now, and she along with him. She had let him into her bed for the night; It had merely just been in a much more intimate way.

* * *

_**Yeah... no lemon tonight! Sorry, guys, but they have to talk too ;) I've still got plans for this story though so you never know! **_

_**~Sirius **_


	4. Chapter 4: Light and Dark

_**Yeah, so this has been bumped up to M … I had hoped to keep this family friendly, but I guess that's what I get for putting the god of mischief into my stories. Blame Loki.**_

* * *

"_You in the moonlight_

_With your sleepy eyes_

_Could you ever love a man like me?_

_And you were right_

_When I walked into your house_

_I knew I'd never want to leave"_

* * *

"Anja."

Loki's voice reached Anja through the haze of dreams that had taken over her as sleep had encroached. She had slept so well in his arms, and the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear left her at peace. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hoping he would just let her sleep some more.

Cool fingertips came to wipe her hair away from her face before Loki trailed the back of his hand down her cheek. "I know you can hear me, My Love," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled at that, keeping her eyes closed. "Come on, let's go."

She furrowed her brow at that. "Where are we going?" she whispered sleepily.

"It is nearly ten in the morning, Anja," Loki whispered into her hair. "I had to cast a look away spell to keep your maid from discovering me in here with you when she came to wake you... You really are quite peaceful when you sleep."

At that, Anja's eyes shot open, peering up to look at Loki through her dark lashes. "You watched me sleep." It was not a question, merely a statement.

Loki pursed his lips, shrugging as best he could with her head on his shoulder. "What can I say? I am an early riser, but I found myself in such a comfortable position I did not wish to move. I needed something to study…"

Heat flooded her cheeks and Anja let out a little laugh at that as Loki kissed her forehead. "Then I am glad you stayed," she whispered as she kissed his lips chastely.

"As am I," he said quietly. "But let's go for a walk…"

She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him with a strange expression. "Where did you wish to go?"

"I had a place in mind," he said slowly. "Get dressed. I shall meet you in the foyer in half an hour." He leaned in to kiss her chastely on the forehead before he left the room entirely.

*o*O*o*

Anja dressed quickly, washing her face with a bit of magic and using her own means of molecular manipulation to tie up her corset and dress. She wondered what in Valhalla Loki wanted to do outside at this time of the season. The weather was far too unpredictable to go for a hike through the tall-pined forests of her home realm, and there was still snow on the ground.

Nevertheless, she slipped a burgundy fur-lined cloak over her shoulders, adjusting the clasp in the mirror with shaking hands. She slipped her boots on, letting her long skirts fall to the floor to cover them. Excitement bubbled up inside of her and she slipped from her chambers, not even bothering to pull her hair back.

*o*O*o*

Vanaheim's forests had always intrigued Anja. In her early years, she had often spent whole afternoons slipping through the tall, column-like trees of her home. Of course, that had been before she had learned to truly enjoy her books.

Now, as she walked arm in arm with Loki, the woods seemed to possess an even greater magical quality than the ones she had grown up with. The emerald green of Loki's travelling cape stretched out behind him in the leaves, often blending in with the heavy carpets of moss that the two walked across.

Loki had wanted her to show him around the woods, let him get to know what she had grown to love as a child. He could see now why she had been so inclined to practice her magic in the gardens of Asgard. Vanaheim's forests were nature-filled and beautiful. They walked for the better part of an hour, always moving towards the tall chain of mountains that dominated the topography surrounding the Great Library. When they made it to the base of the mountains, Anja stopped. Somewhere, a waterfall was running… Memories of her childhood came back to her. There were several systems of caves within these mountains.

"My sisters and I used to play tag in these trees," Anja said softly as she placed a single hand on the rough bark of a tree. "We would come out at dusk just when the sun would be setting and flit from shadow to shadow."

Loki chuckled, an image of Anja running coming through his mind. He watched as she circled around a tree, peeking from behind it to look at him playfully. She looked like a faerie with her hair going everywhere and the wilderness surrounding her.

He smiled at her softly and she returned it as he came up to her, trailing a hand down her cheek. "You are amazing," he said after a moment. "So beautiful…" She smiled again, blinking a bit as she squirmed under his heated gaze.

Then a mischievous glance shot through the silver of her eyes. "We also used to play hide and seek," she whispered as he leaned in closer to her, framing her head by placing either side of his hands on the tree he had cornered her against.

"Did you now?" he whispered as his breath ghosted across her lips. She smiled coyly at him and nodded… Before disappearing completely from his grasp. Loki, who had been leaning into her in an attempt to kiss her, came up short. He let out a laugh as he looked around for her, keeping his palms against the tree before standing up straight. "Oh, My Lady," he said quietly, knowing she would hear him one way or another. "You should know by now not to prank the god of mischief."

He heard her laugh, and it sounded like water as a warm breeze fluttered past him. He could just make out the shape of her in a mist form disappearing behind a tree… Ah, so she had learned a great deal during her time at the Academy… He watched her form move, blending into the light better than the darker patches of shadow.

Anja could hear him let out a laugh as she zipped past him, tugging playfully on his cape. She had changed to a mist state, focusing on losing the solidity that kept her chained to the laws of a normal Asgardian or Vanir. She solidified up in a tree branch, smiling down at him. He did not see her yet, and she settled for waiting. Loki really was something to behold when he was on the hunt. She truly feared for anyone that may be on the receiving end of his abilities. He slipped through the trees like a great cat, his long legs propelling him forward as he looked through the shadows along the ground. The small patches of snow that had not yet melted were mere spots on the ground from the height she was at, and Loki's dark head moved below her.

He stopped at the base of the tree she was in, eyes closing as he felt for her powers with his own aura. She stayed stock still, using her magic to keep her balanced on the branch… and her mouth flying open when she saw him disappear as well. She was skilled in her art- there was no doubting that- but he had been a master for far too long to allow a simple trick such as hers to trick him. Instead of slipping into the light to disappear, however, Loki had slipped into shadow. How fitting for her dark prince…

Quick as a flash, she had settled back to the ground, her mist state coming easily to her. She solidified on the ground, looking around for Loki. Her breath came in plumes in the cooler air. She let out a shriek when she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. She could make out his green cape as it swirled around her long legs and he held her closer… and planted a warm kiss on her neck.

"I told you," he whispered to her. "I always win in games such as these."

His tone was dark, but it was still loving as he turned her around in his arms to face him.

"Valhalla forbid I attempt to take on The Master of Mischief," she said slyly, already leaning into him as her fingers intertwined with his tunic.

He laughed again, this time bringing his forehead to rest against hers before he captured her lips in a deep kiss. His hand went up to cup her cheek when he wanted to go deeper, pulling her face up and causing her lips to part slightly. He claimed her mouth then, relishing the happy sigh she gave off when his arms came around her.

"Let me make love to you, Anja," he gasped after a moment. "Please." He pulled away, looking down at her with a deep emerald gaze. His hands came down to stroke her hips gently, already wanting to feel her completely again.

"Loki, we would disturb my family."

"I did not mean in the Great Library," he whispered seductively in her ear. She furrowed her brow at that, looking at him with a confused expression in her silver gaze.

"I do not understand."

He laughed at that, kissing her forehead. "Why not out here?" he said as he pulled away from her again, looking down at her with pure mischief in his eyes. He leaned in to plant a kiss on her collarbone. "What say you?" he said as he pulled away.

Anja studied him for the briefest moment, biting her lower lip as she took him in. "But it's cold," Anja managed as she looked up at Loki. His hands were everywhere, coming to rest at her hips as he looked in her eyes.

"Not for two highly talented sorcerers," Loki murmured as he looked back towards the great waterfalls that plummeted from the top of the mountain. "And certainly not for a heating spell to be ineffective." He looked at her again. "Please, Anja, just let me love you."

She eyed him wearily, her eyes fluttering when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. "Loki," she murmured as he kissed slowly down her throat from the base of her ear to the crook of her neck. How could this man hold such an effect over her?! He had her against a tree now, his warm body pressing into her smaller, cloaked form. She gasped, closing her eyes when he rocked his hips against hers gently... and her own arousal growing as she felt his own need press into her stomach. He wanted her already!?

"Anja," he groaned before their lips collided. Her tongue pressed back against his and he almost lost control right then and there before her hands came up to steady his face. They fell down to the forest floor together, Anja landing in his lap as he sat up with her. Her hands were already at his shirt, unbuttoning the leather tunic that he had on under his thick green cloak. Loki gasped as she tore it open, the cold air welcoming to his bare skin… but not nearly as welcoming as Anja's lips when they descended downward to his collarbone and neck. His arms wrapped instinctively tighter around her and he threw his head back, eyes closed as he suppressed a groan when he felt her tongue at his neck... and her teeth.

When her lips found his again, she was just as feverish in her need as he had been moments before. An animalistic groan ripped from his chest as she slipped a tentative hand down the waistband of his pants… To feel her hand down there… She would drive him to insanity and back if she went any farther. She had grown so much since he had first lain with her and her dominance surprised him. He wondered vaguely if he would ever be able to predict what this woman would do… He highly doubted it.

Her arms came around to rest at his neck, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Her fur-lined cloak was still billowing about her shoulders, and her chest heaved against the restriction of her corset as she looked down at Loki. "We are too exposed here," she murmured. "I know a place that is a bit more… private." He tilted his head to the left, realizing what she meant. They were still in the middle of the trees. Anyone could happen across them at any moment… And yet he could not bring it upon himself to care.

But she cared. That much was evident in her silver gaze. She picked herself up first, extending a hand to him as he got up as well. Her thoughts were already on the mountains, and with a final decision, she looked to him and beckoned him to follow. Loki did not ask questions, he simply raised an eyebrow as she led him towards the sound of running water.

*o*O*o*

The waterfall that Anja took Loki too was a tall one, raining down ice cold water from the glaciers that inhabited the northern part of the realm. Loki could feel the cool mist of the water from a hundred feet away as he watched the sight in front of him. It was nothing he had ever read about, or if he had read about it he was sure he had never been able to imagine it.

"There is a system of caves behind these falls," Anja said as she took Loki's hand in a tighter grip and pulled him forward. "Selena and I used to play in them when we were younger. We were the only ones who knew about them…"

Loki smiled softly at her as she led him right up to the thundering falls. With a deft hand movement and a bit of molecular manipulation, she was able to swipe a part of the icy curtain away, revealing a large hole in the rock behind the pounding waters. She smiled at him, nodding for him to step on through.

The sound of the water was muffled as they stepped several hundred feet into the cave. Loki was surprised to find it dry the further they ventured in. While chilly, it was still secluded enough so Anja would not have to worry about her father or anyone else discovering them. Slowly, carefully, she lit a small fire in the palm of her hand, illuminating the walls of the cave. There were paintings on them, old and forgotten.

She smiled. "Selena and I used to make up stories about these figures," Anja said quietly. "I find it rather intriguing that The Library is said to have so much history in it, yet these caves were here before any of us were born, before the Library was even considered."

She flushed as she met Loki's gaze again. He was staring at her in amazement. She was so full of life, so full of compassion and intelligence. She opened her mouth to say something more, but he cut her off as he crushed his lips against hers with a fervor that she had never felt before.

Gently, he nudged her down on the cave floor beneath him. Her cloak kept her body from pressing into the hard stone floor of the cave as he hovered over her already quivering form, an arm on either side of her as he leaned over her. Her fingers were at the buttons of his shirt again…

She let out a gasp to feel him undoing the clasp of her cloak and her fingers wrapped in his half undone shirt. She closed her eyes briefly as his hand trailed over her breast and down her waist.

Loki stilled for a moment, and she opened her eyes to see him looking intently down at her, the emerald of his gaze piercing through every fiber of her being. Then, without warning, his hand shot under her skirts, finding her most private place. She let out a shriek and arched beneath him, eyes snapping shut as his hand began to move.

Loki was left breathless as he took in the beautiful creature beneath him. The dim light of the cave did not do her nearly enough justice for her beauty… he wanted to see her. And, just like that, his magic formed several glowing orbs of light around the cave. He wanted to see her face. The fact that he was able to control her in such a way, to make her squirm with a simple touch, would never cease to intrigue him. That fascination was still there as he looked down at her, still such an innocent compared to what he could do to her. He could not count the ways he longed to pleasure her, to see her come apart like this because of him…

A long, breathy moan came from her lips when he slipped a finger inside of her. She bucked against his hand, pressing herself into him as she looked for her release. "Loki!" She gasped again when he added another finger. "Please!"

He smiled down at her, kissing her chastely on the lips. "All in its time, Anja…You are so beautiful, My Love," he whispered into her ear. "You deserve so much. I want to give you all that you deserve."

He had positioned himself between her legs at this point, yet Anja could not remember when he had done so. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself off of the ground to press herself closer to him. "And yet, I find all I want is you, My Prince," she gasped as he curled one of his fingers within her. The rhythm of his hand increased slightly and she let out another moan, waiting on the little death that would bring her to her release. And, as always, her climax hit her in an intense wave. Loki's hand never stopped its movements as she fell apart beneath him, writhing uncontrollably solely because of him.

She lay sprawled out beneath him, her skirts everywhere and the warmth of her cloak surrounding her. The cool air nipped at her skin and she shivered. When she opened her eyes, Loki was still looking down at her, a soft smile on his marble-like features.

"What?" she said breathlessly as she peered up at him.

He let out a small laugh as he shook his head. "Beautiful." That was all he said, and she wondered vaguely what he meant by it. As she came back to her senses, she vaguely registered his long fingers undoing the lace of her dress. Cold air hit her and she shivered against his bare chest. He had discarded his shirt somewhere…

"Loki," she managed. "It is cold!"

He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "Trust me, Anja," he whispered. As he spoke, the frigid air around them warmed considerably. Loki's eyes were closed as he focused on manipulating the air to form a warm pocket around the two of them. Then his fingers were back at the bodice of her gown, undoing the laces of her outer clothes quickly and with a deft hand. He did not think he would ever tire of undressing her like this…

As he worked above her, Anja had removed Loki's belt and had slipped her hands down in an effort to remove his trousers. "Gods," she gasped as he removed her corset and skirts with a swipe of magic. The heating spell did its job well, yet she could still feel the slight sting of the cold. It did nothing but heighten her senses, though, and she wondered vaguely if Loki had left it this way intentionally. His lips descended to her bare breast and she gasped his name when he took her right peak into his mouth. She could feel him smile against the sensitive skin there despite her closed eyes.

He turned his attention to her left breast, smiling even wider as she let out a cry of pleasure. His was a sensual torture, and the desire that had been coiling deep in her belly was about to overpower her. "Loki, if you do not have me soon, I swear on the Norns themselves it will be you on your back beneath me."

That comment took Loki completely offguard. "You want me already?" he whispered darkly as he bit down on a spot on her collarbone. She shuddered, but nodded. Loki grinned as he looked down at her wide, silver eyes. "Very well." And just like that, he was deep within her, sinking into her slowly and reveling in her gasps. "Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear through his own gasps when she let out an unhindered scream at the feel of him.

"Yes," she breathed out.

"You want more, don't you?" he said quietly.

She furrowed her brow. What kind of question was that?

"Answer me," he growled. "Tell me what you want." He withdrew from her at the same slow and steady pace, looking down at her as she arched back beneath him. "Anja-" He had entered her again, slowly, but still losing himself as she began to shudder around him. He let out a groan. Unpredictable as ever, she affected him in ways no one else could. There were very few that had ever stopped the silver tongue in his tracks. Very few. And the one he cared about most was now sprawled out beneath him on a cave floor, nothing but their own cloaks as bedding. How very wrong they must have looked, how improper! Yet he could not bring himself to care.

"I want you," she said suddenly, somehow regaining her senses as she gazed up at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him further into her body as he settled into her once more. She let out a stifled cry as he hit the spot deep within her that always made her scream his name. "Always and forever. I want you. Let me wait no longer."

He smiled down at her once more, kissing her deeply as he began to move. They went slowly, each reveling in the love they held for each other. For Anja, she had never felt happier. This man and the love she felt for him was something she had only dreamed about, only read about. And yet, as he moved with her, taking care to ensure she was alright, she knew that she had found it, that fairytale romance. Her Loki… Her prince…

Loki was determined to keep a slow pace with her, to draw these moments out as long as he possibly could. He knew they would not see each other for a long while when he left Vanaheim that day and he needed to know she was his, in every way shape and form. As both of their needs grew, he fought the urge to quicken his pace. No. He would be gentle with her. She was no common maid. Far from it.

Anja gave in first, bucking her hips up to meet him at a faster pace than his own. It was too much for him and he very nearly lost control. Quickly, he pinned her wrists to either side of her head, stilling and kissing her gently to show her he did not mean anything bad by it. "Slowly, Anja," he gasped as he pressed his lips to hers. "For me… please."

She was panting beneath him, but she nodded before he began to move again. She stifled a groan, but it turned into a scream as her climax approached. "Oh, Anja!" At the sound of him saying her name, she came. Loki followed her down, unable to see anything but silver eyes as he looked down at her. His own emerald gaze was wide with lust as he gazed down at her before collapsing, panting as he rested his head on her breast.

She embraced his weight, kissing the top of his head as she smoothed his hair away from his face. He looked up at her from his place at her breast after planting a chaste kiss over her heart. "Anja," he said quietly. "Thank you."

She smiled at that, finally catching her breath. "The pleasure was mine, My Prince," she said airily.

* * *

**AN: Holy moly… That's all I can say. As always I am in shock that I just wrote that^ XD**

**On a different note, Lacrimosa will probably not be updated until this coming weekend. It's my Fall Break though so I will have time to write properly. :P Lacrimosa's update will cover the entire battle scene from the Avengers, and will probably end up being close to five thousand words long. ^.^ **

**~Sirius **


	5. Chapter 5: Is this Mischievous for You?

_**Fair warning: This is just a drabble for these two. Nothing extremely explicit, but it is short and sweet. Key word here is short! After writing that intense chapter of Lacrimosa last night, I wanted a bit of easy writing time. This is the product. :)**_

* * *

Anja did not know how long she and Loki laid on the floor of the cave, the sound of thundering water filling her ears as she rested with her head on his chest. She did know that she was comfortable beyond words. Loki's thumb rubbed circles in her back, his chest rising and falling easily. She could feel his lips in her hair, his other hand wrapping around her waist. She'd not bothered to put her corset on again, merely settling from slipping into her gown when she and Loki had recovered. Now they lay in each other's arms, Loki's bare chest beneath her, his dark leather trousers covering his legs.

"My father shall be looking for us eventually," Anja said quietly. "The midday meal will be ready within the hour. Do you wish to stay for it?"

Loki let out a soft chuckle. "I would be delighted," he said after a moment. "Any time to spend with you is something that brings joy to my heart." Anja felt heat rush to her cheeks and she turned her head to meet his emerald gaze. "What?" he whispered as she stared at him unwaveringly.

"You are just beautiful," she murmured. The waterfalls almost blocked out what she had said. Almost.

"And so are you, Anja," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. He stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand, smiling down at her.

She smiled softly, stroking his chest with her warm hand. There was a long, thin line of a scar just shy of being directly over his heart. She'd not noticed it before… "What is this from?" she whispered absently. Whoever had healed it had done excellent work on the wound.

Loki furrowed his brow, looking down at the place that Anja's hand had come to rest at. His eyes lighted on the scar momentarily, the pale pink line had been all but forgotten until this point. "Ah, I believe that was from one of my brother's pig-headed missions to a realm in the further out regions of the cosmos." Anja tilted her head questioningly and Loki continued. "He wanted to go hunting and I had a rather nasty run-in with a wild boar while I was keeping him from harm's way. It would have been a long, long time before I met you though…"

Anja pursed her lips, her eyes going back to the scar. It was the only thing marring his alabaster chest, save the faint blue veins that spidered out in a web under his pale skin at his collarbone. Tentatively, she placed a chaste kiss over the scar, her silver gaze never leaving his. Her lips stretched into an unavoidable smile when she heard the soft moan come from deep within Loki's chest.

"You let a pig do this to you?" Anja murmured, laughing silently as she looked up at her lover. Loki tilted his head to the left, not quite understanding what she meant. "I would think the god of mischief would be able to avoid such a painful encounter with his magic," Anja said slyly. Loki nearly died to see the look of pure mischief in her eyes. So she wanted mischievous?

The next thing she knew, Anja was on her back again. Peals of laughter were coming from her chest as Loki hovered over her. His long fingers descended on her ribs… and he was tickling her! Anja had not been tickled since she had been very little. Now, a man that knew her body better than she did was tickling her relentlessly… and her body was welcoming it. She was laughing so hard she feared her lungs would burst.

"Is this mischievous enough for you, My Lady?" he murmured in her ear when his hands finally stilled.

She laughed, catching her breath as she looked back up at him. "Not exactly what I had in mind," she whispered as she took his face in her hands. Then, she was guiding his lips down to hers and she was lost with him once more. His lips left hers momentarily, and Anja let out a gasp to feel his teeth come down on the sweet spot of her throat. She felt her back arch beneath him as she let out a moan as her hands went to his hair and he sucked down on the same patch of skin.

"And how about this?" he growled when she felt his tongue trail to the sensitive patch of skin under her ear. His hot breath filled the shell of her ear, and she shuddered to feel his teeth graze her ear lobe. Automatically, her long legs wrapped around his waist… and in a flash of her own magic all barriers were removed from between them once more.

Further away, the relentless waters that hid the entrance of the cave thundered on, and Anja let out a scream of pleasure when Loki sank into her welcoming body once more.

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome :) _**


	6. Chapter 6: Innocence and Promises

_**Yet another care-free drabble…Reviews are always appreciated!**_

* * *

Anja sat up slowly after she recovered from her climax. Loki was beside her, sprawled out without a care in his nude form. She never would understand how comfortable he was with his own body, yet she supposed that was what came from having multiple lovers. She wondered idly if he had ever held someone else's heart in the way he held hers.

Loki's hand came up to stroke her back, the tips of his fingers trailing over each of her vertebrae in a smooth line. She suppressed a shiver to feel his touch, so loving, so kind. Yet she wanted to know about Loki before he had met her. When he claimed he wished to marry her, did he mean it? Or was it merely a way to get her in bed? To ensure that he would have her as a lover when they saw one another?

"Loki…" She began to pose a question, but then thought better of it.

"Mmm?" Loki's voice was a mere growl in his chest as he sat up and scooted closer to her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "What, My Love?"

She inhaled again, looking out to the entrance of the cave. "How many women did you know before you… well… before you knew… me?"

His hand had grown chilled at that before he pulled away to look at her. "Why do you wish to know?" he said after a moment.

She squirmed uncomfortably. "You know from our first time that I was… had never…"

"That you were a virgin?" he finished for her simply. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she looked down at her palms. She nodded swiftly, hoping the uneasiness would pass. He let out a small laugh as he turned her to meet his gaze. "I fail to see what you wish to know, My Darling." He kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"Loki… you are my all. I love you and I know not what I would do without you… But I simply… wish to know if you have ever felt this way about someone else."

Loki gazed at her for a full minute, his emerald eyes alight. "No, My Lady. It has never been this way with anyone for me." Loki's gaze seemed to penetrate her soul and she could not help but believe him.

"Who… who was your first?" she whispered. Did she truly want to know this? Was it too much of a personal question? Was it someone she knew?

He tilted his head to the side, studying her. "Why do you wish to know?" he whispered as he trailed his thumb to her cheek.

Anja shrugged, still caught in the hypnosis of his stare. She knew deep down that she wanted to see how innocent Loki had once been. He was quite… talented in the bed department, there was no denying that, but some part of her wanted to know the wholly innocent Loki.

"You are familiar with Freya, the goddess of Love, yes?"

Anja's pupils dilated as she realized where this was going. She swallowed and nodded.

"She was my first."

"Oh," Anja said simply. She had only seen Lady Freya once or twice in the courts of Odin. She was beautiful beyond imagining and there had been rumors that she had her own form of sorcery that very few knew about.

"Anja, you look as though you have been force fed a lemon. You asked me, so I told you."

Anja closed her eyes, shaking her head as she looked down. "She is quite beautiful," Anja whispered.

"And her title suits her well, My Lady. I ended our courtship when I discovered her with my brother."

Anja chewed her lower lip, tilting her head to the side. Her long curls covered her bare breasts, and she had her cloak wrapped around the lower half of her body. How could she possibly compare to the goddess of love and beauty?! With one look in Anja's eyes, Loki knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"Oh, Anja," he whispered as he cupped her chin in his hand. "That was a millennia ago. But even when I knew her, I can promise you if you had come into my life I would have chosen you."

Anja's silver eyes went up to meet his. "I wish you knew how much I love you, Loki Odinson," she whispered.

At her words, Loki's brow tilted upward and his heart melted. Her words were so sweet, so pure. "And I love you," he replied simply. As he leaned into plant a chaste kiss on her lips, he whispered, "I have _never_ told anyone that, My Love."

As Loki pressed his lips to hers, Anja knew the silver tongue that slipped between her lips was not weaving a falsehood. She let out a groan as the kiss deepened, wondering if she would ever get enough of this man.

He pulled away first, breathing heavily. "I suppose we should get you back to that family of yours," he whispered as his forehead came to rest against hers. His hand came down to rest in hers, and she let out a small gasp when something cool appeared on her left ring finger. When she looked down, a small, golden band encrusted with three tiny emeralds was on her finger. Around each of the emeralds appeared to be an even smaller set of diamond chips.

"Loki," she said quietly, the action he had just performed resonating throughout her. This was a promise ring… worn only by a man's betrothed. And she just so happened to be wearing a Prince of Asgard's. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hush now," he said quietly, pecking her lips once more and wiping a stray tear away. "Anja of Vanaheim, I love you with all my being. There has never been another that made me feel the way you do and there never will be. You are utterly bewitching and I cannot fathom my life without you. Please do me the honor of wearing my ring and presenting me to your father… not as a prince or tutor, but as your lover and future husband."

There was a small tear in her eye as she gazed down at the shining ring. She would not be able to wear it at The Academy, but she could still keep it as a reminder of him. This was but one step closer to an actual marriage announcement…

She closed her eyes, kissing him gently one last time before she pulled away herself. "Alright," she whispered to him.

He chuckled as he helped her to her feet. She clutched her cape to her as she attempted to gather her clothes. Loki was dressed in a matter of seconds, courtesy of his magic. Anja was not far behind.

He helped her into her cloak, redoing the clasp as he wrapped it around her. "It will always be you," he said quietly, cupping her face in both of his hands. "And nothing will change that."

He kissed her forehead gently as he finished his sentence. She smiled slightly at him before taking his arm and leading him out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7: While You Were Kissing Me

**Acute fluffiness heading yall's way… with a bit of naughtiness at the end, I suppose… ;)**

* * *

"_You took the words right out of my mouth._

_It must have been while you were kissing me."_

_-Meatloaf_

* * *

It was beginning to rain by the time Anja and Loki were ready to leave the cave. Anja, ever prepared, slipped her hood up over her head, wrapping her cloak tightly about herself. She felt Loki stiffen at that, and she turned her gaze to look up at him.

"What is wrong?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, pulling the hem of her hood aside so he could see her face. "It simply grieves me to have your face hidden from me, My Love," he said quietly.

Anja gave him a small smile as she reached up to brush his cheek with her warm hand. Then, after a moment's delay, she reached up to remove her own hood, peering back at him with silver eyes. As they stepped from the shelter of the cave together, she could feel cold mist cling to her and she suppressed a shiver. "Then I shall wear it down, My Prince."

He smiled at that, tucking her even closer into his body. She was certain that if he had pulled her any closer to him, she would have been flush against him. The ring on her left hand shone brightly in the dim light, and she gazed down at it briefly as they walked through the light mist.

"It should be a rather short walk back now that we know where we are going," she said absently as they tread across the wet forest floor.

Loki nodded. "Your father is ready with the midday meal?" he said quietly. Thoughts and calculations on how he was going to present himself to Bran as Anja's betrothed were still reeling through his mind.

She smiled slightly, stopping to look up at him. "Are you nervous, Loki Odinson?" she whispered conspiratorially. Loki peered down his nose at her, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Hardly," he said quietly.

She smiled up at him again, biting her lower lip playfully before taking him by the hand and steering him down the lightly trodden path again. This woman would drive him mad! She was so innocent, yet he knew that she had something else in her that made her stand out. She was fiery, there was no doubting that, but she was as calm and steady as the water that she was able to manipulate when she needed to. Her personality was one of fire and ice, he realized, and it was such a refreshing similarity to his own that he was left breathless to come to that conclusion.

A single rain drop fell from the canopy of trees then, landing directly on Loki's cheek. The iciness of it caught him off guard… and he found that he rather enjoyed the coolness of it. As a long pale finger went up to wipe the water from his cheek, more droplets started to fall. Anja's pace had quickened, her booted feet padding quickly down the pine straw covered path. Her hand in his own had turned ice cold as she had proceeded, and he could tell by the way her frame shook that she was shivering.

Loki stopped then, pulling her to a stop as well when she did not relinquish her grip on his hand. "Anja, do you not know how to use a heating spell?" he said quietly.

She met his gaze before nodding. "We had just started to learn that before I left for the week."

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line. "Show me."

With a role of her eyes, Anja turned back to the trail.

"Anja." Loki sent a hand out to stop her. "Show me."

Anja shrugged. "Loki, the rain is coming down harder. We need to get back. Perhaps another time." Then cold arms snaked around her waist as she turned away from him again. "Loki. I wish to go back." He was grinning down at her playfully at this point, the water droplets shining in the balck silk of his hair.

"Show me," he said quietly.

With a slight huff, Anja closed her eyes. She had just started the very basics back at The Academy, but she knew a simple enough one to show off her abilities. She honed in on her magic, concentrating on making the air molecules around her speed up to form a warm pocket of air around herself. It worked, and she stopped shivering as she looked back up to Loki.

"Does this please you, My Prince?" she said quietly.

He smiled at that. Anja did not wait on his answer, choosing simply to turn on her heel and keep walking through the forest. She had no interest in getting caught in the monsoon like rains that would no doubt be on their way.

Then, her ankle took a turn on the wet ground. In a twisting motion, Anja fell. Loki was unable to catch her as she went sprawling onto the ground. She let out a slight cry when she felt something in her ankle pop.

"Norns!" Loki let the curse fly from his lips as he slipped to the ground next to Anja. She was clutching her left foot and it was raining harder. "Are you alright?" he said as he brushed some of her hair from her eyes. The rain kept falling, and with a huff of aggravation, he manipulated the water molecules that fell from the sky with a wave of his hand, keeping it from landing on the two of them. There was a sort of air bubble around them, an invisible force field blocking the rain.

She sniffled a little bit before turning her gaze from her foot to him. "I… I think so." She let out a little gasp of pain as she looked down at her booted foot. "My foot is swelling, I think." Loki nodded as he looped an arm around her waist in an effort to help her up. "Loki, there really is no need to- ouch," she said once she was on her feet. "I can remedy it in no time. I will just need my books."

"I can help you, Anja," he said quietly in her ear, his arm still around her. "I know of several healing spells."

Anja smiled wanly. "My Prince, I can assure you once we get back I will be better equipped to handle this."

"And yet I find myself uncomfortable with the idea of you waiting to heal yourself when I can do it right here."

Anja peered up at him, clenching her teeth as her foot began to feel warmer from the rush of blood caused by the swelling. "Let me do it myself, Loki," she said quietly. "Please. I need to practice."

He pressed his lips together in a fine line, looking from her to the library on the horizon and back again before a funny look crossed his eyes. Without warning, he swooped down with a long arm and was cradling her trembling form against the leather vest of his travellers' garb. "Then I shall be carrying you, My Lady," he whispered when she tried to protest. "I do not fancy the idea of you damaging your foot anymore"

Loki had never been one for behavior such as this, helping people when they fell. Often times back in Asgard, his mischief was the cause of such incidents. Now the trickster found himself carrying the very woman that he had just made love to in a cave back to her home so she wouldn't damage the bones in her ankle any farther. What was becoming of him?!

Anja nuzzled into his neck, wincing as her foot moved at an awkward angle. She could feel him stiffen a bit, and she took in the smell of him; the smell of leather and the slight tinge of sweat clung to him, but she did not find it disgusting. She pressed a delicate kiss to his throat, just under his ear and just above the high collar of his leather tunic. "Thank you," she whispered. He did not answer, but she knew he heard her.

*o*O*o*

By the time Loki had made it back to the library, Anja had hooked her arms around his neck and had rested her head against his shoulder. He had been rather distracted at first to feel her lips on the skin of his neck and when she had relaxed into his hold, he knew she was comfortable being carried by him.

"Goodness, Anja!"

The sound of a woman's voice, older and filled with concern, reached Loki as he kicked open the door to the housing area of the library with a booted foot. Anja could make out the image of her nursemaid Marsi coming down the hall to greet them at a break neck pace.

"We have been worried sick about you, Little Anja!" she exclaimed. "Oh, My Prince…." Marsi's brown eyes had gone wide to see Prince Loki carrying Anja through the doors, and she had just enough time to register their intimate position before Loki spoke up.

"Anja took a rather nasty fall coming back from the woods. The fault was mine as I was helping her with her craft and should have been more careful." Anja suppressed a roll of her eyes at that.

"Marsi, if you could get a fire going in the hearth of the living room that would be wonderful," Anja said from her place in Loki's arms.

"Right away," Marsi said quickly. "And I'll be calling on a healer for that foot of yours."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you," Anja said as she looked up at Loki. "Can I come down now?" she said playfully when Marsi was out of earshot.

Loki quirked an eyebrow up at that. "I don't know, My Lady. This is rather accommodating for me." And at that, Loki had leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her lips. She returned it, but pulled away first.

"My foot is hurting," she said as she looked him in the eye. "I need to fix it before the swelling sets in or I fear the spells I have will do little good to heal the fractures if there are any."

Loki pressed his lips together in a fine line before nodding to her.

*o*O*o*

The fire in the hearth crackled as Anja worked over her foot. Sunlight slanted into the room from the windows on one side of the room, and Anja was settled into one of the overstuffed leather chairs in front of the fire. Her foot was propped up, and her head was bent over it as she worked to heal it.

Try as she may though, her magic would not cooperate. She was not sure if the pain from her foot was the reason or the swelling. It had swollen to twice its normal size at this point and she could already see a rather nasty bruise forming along each side of her heel.

Loki sat across from her, on the edge of his seat as he watched her try over and over again to fix her ankle. She knew he was aching to help her, but she was glad he respected her wishes. She was well aware that he could have her foot fixed in a second and a flick of his little finger.

Marsi was in and out of the room constantly, trying unsuccessfully to be a discreet chaperone.

"Anja," Loki said after the maid left the room for the third time. "Please let me help you, My Love."

Anja, who had been on her third round of trying an incantation, looked up to meet his gaze. With an irritated huff, she finally nodded. Loki was on his feet in an instant, cool fingers probing the swollen and tender areas. He was not a healer, but his magic would serve the purpose he needed. Carefully, Loki brought a cool hand to the top of Anja's foot. He could tell it was tender to the touch when she winced.

Her brow was still furrowed when he called upon his magic. "This may feel a tad bit cold," he murmured. His spider-like hand wrapped around her foot gently, trailing over the damaged and swollen part. She bit her lower lip to block a cry of pain as the molecular structures of the bones in her foot rearranged, the fractures mending themselves.

Then, as quickly as the pain had come, it faded and Anja felt much better. Sure enough, an icy feeling was spreading throughout her foot, giving way to nothing as the swelling went away. She wriggled her toes and let out a laugh as she realized that she was completely healed.

Loki had kept his hand on her foot, and at this point, she looked up to him. "You shall have to teach me to do that," she whispered. There was a heated look about his gaze and she suddenly felt very, very hot.

"Perhaps I shall," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said as she cupped his cheek in her hand. He moved the hand not at her foot up to cup the one at his cheek, pressing her palm into his face as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Tis quite simple really," he whispered to her as he rose. He took her hand from his face, inching up her body as he placed their intertwined hands at the back of her chair behind her head. His other hand had trailed from her foot up to her knee at this point… and the look he was giving her…

She gazed up into his eyes, blinking once as he brought her knee up to rest at his hip. She could not have moved the hand he had pinned beside her head if she had wanted to. He leaned into her, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth before feathering her throat in light kisses. Anja knew Marsi would be back any moment, yet she could not bring herself to care. Anyone, for that matter, could happen across them.

Loki knew this was highly improper, yet the darkest part of him did not care in the slightest. He was in another man's home, now practically on top of that man's daughter. The mischief in him sparked at that thought and he let out a groan as the feeling in his pants became almost unbearable. He rubbed his arousal against her center, and she responded as she tightened her legs around his waist. He did it again, suppressing another groan. Beneath him, Anja whimpered, a sound he muffled as he pressed his own lips to hers.

The ring that was on her left hand was pressing into his fingers that were intertwined with hers as he held her hand above her head, a reminder that this woman was so close to being his. He would wait. He could wait for her. He wondered idly what it would feel like to finally have her like this when they were married, when she was his in law and mind.

"We really should go," she whispered when he pulled away to look down at her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he whispered. He kissed her forehead gently.

"It must have been while you were kissing me," she replied unwaveringly.

Loki let out a huff of a laugh against her skin before standing up abruptly, snapping to attention in an almost military manner. Anja wondered vaguely why before she heard Marsi's voice cut through the daze she was still in from Loki's attentions.

"Anja, your father is ready for the midday meal. Will you be joining them, My Prince?" Marsi said out of respect. It was quite obvious that Loki had no intention of going anywhere. Anja had risen at that point, looping an arm through his.

"Aye, I will thank you," he said quietly.

Marsi bowed before exiting the room again. Anja gave Loki a small smile before they were walking to the dining room.

Anja had all but forgotten her injured foot.

* * *

**Ok! So I feel I need to apologize yet again for my prolonged absence. School is such a b*tch it's not even funny. I'm hoping to get the last chapter for Lacrimosa up very very soon. It's halfway written, but I want to make sure I do the ending justice. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**~Sirius**


End file.
